


AirDrop Me

by devoosha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: CrazyRandomHappenKlance is my fluff pimp, Fluff, M/M, bad days are bad, meet cute, my fluff pimp wanted me to do this, silly little thing I wrote, until a cute boy makes them better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoosha/pseuds/devoosha
Summary: Keith is having a bad day.Like it sucks.Stuck in traffic is the cherry on the sundae and all he wants to do is get home.  Maybe pass time watching the cute boy in the car behind him.  Until his AirDrop goes off.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 208
Collections: Klance: Into the Multiverse, Klasix Master Collection





	AirDrop Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyrandomhappenklance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrandomhappenklance/gifts).



> So, @crazyrandomhappenklance likes to pimp off her fluff ideas to me, so she’s basically my Fluff Pimp, and I’m her Fluff Ho. Even though I have a dozen other things to write, she gave me this idea, and I paused everything else to dash out this cute little meet cute.

**AirDrop Me**

It was one of _those_ days.

One of those stupid days where _nothing_ goes right.

How many ways did this day go wrong?

To start, he overslept. His alarm clock and all three alarms on his phone failed to wake him from the deep sleep he’d fallen into at the wee hours of three in the morning. Okay, so he was the stupid one who stayed up until three am, knowing he had class at eight. Keith may get high marks in university, but that didn’t mean he possessed common sense.

Besides, he’d stayed up to complete the essay due at eight am, so he logically told himself a few hours of lost sleep were necessary for his grade.

But, he was late for the class, running through the pouring rain that was not predicted on the weather app at all. He hadn’t grabbed his umbrella when he left his apartment because he thought he didn’t need it. The heavens opened up as he pulled into the parking lot furthest from his class’s building and had to run across campus. He was soaked as he rushed, breathless, into class twenty minutes late.

At least he’d made it and could hand in his essay.

Only, he’d messed up. The essay was due on Thursday, not today.

Fuck.

He sat at the only desk open, one in the front by the window, dripping forlornly onto the floor and ignoring the smiles and suppressed giggles from his classmates. His long hair hung into his face, but he’d forgotten to throw any hair ties into his bag when he used and lost the last one the other day. He wanted to run home to change, but his Tuesday schedule was packed tight with three classes, one after the other.

Shit, he thought, grabbing his bag and yanking it open. He’d forgotten his textbook for his next class, but hey, he had tomorrow’s class textbook at least. Fuck fuck fuck.

He tapped half-heartedly on his laptop, taking notes as his Lit instructor rambled on about symbolism in Joyce’s work. Were they working on that next? Ugh, Keith hated James Joyce and he wasn’t thrilled to hear the professor announce that they’d be delving into Ulysses for the next week. He really should read his syllabus sometime.

The class finally ended, but he was still damp. Only now he was hungry, but too far away from the food court to go and grab something before his History class. That’s okay, he thought. He could grab a candy bar or something for breakfast from the vending machine on the first floor of the History building. It took credit cards or cash and he had both. Things were looking up.

Except there was gum jammed into the credit card reader and Keith’s wrinkled dollar kept spitting back out at him. He smoothed it over and over again with his hands, running it against the edge of the machine, but to no avail. The bag of Skittles mocked him behind the glass as his stomach growled. He didn’t have time to run back to the building where his Lit class was, so he went into the History classroom hungry, disgruntled, and still damp.

History wasn’t bad, even though he didn’t have his textbook. He could still take notes. Keith took a deep breath, combed his wet hair back with his fingers, and started up his laptop. The lecture began and he listened avidly to his favorite topic. At least this was good.

Except for how his laptop beeped that it was at ten percent power. What the fuck? He thought he’d charged it! 

Then his stomach growled so loud the professor lost his train of thought in the middle of a story about Henry VIII. Keith slumped as low in his seat as he could as everyone laughed. Thankfully the professor took it in stride, but Keith felt humiliated when Dr. Coran chuckled and advised the class to eat before attending the lecture next time. 

His laptop died ten minutes before class ended, but he at least got notes for most of it. And he had thirty minutes between now and his next class. The food court was between this building and that, so he should be able to get a snack before starving to death, and if he got to class early enough, he might snag a seat near the outlet to plug his computer in.

Only, the lines were so incredibly long in the cafeteria that Keith knew he couldn’t wait in one of them. He sighed, finally finding a vending machine that didn’t have gum jammed in it, and finally bought that fucking bag of Skittles. At least he could hold out until he got home.

And of course, he wasn’t early enough to grab the chair near the outlet. No laptop usage for this class. He had to beg one of his classmates to borrow a pen and paper because he usually didn’t carry notebooks anymore since the computer was so convenient. Mental note to self. Buy a notebook and a pen.

The sun was out when classes were over by mid-afternoon. All he wanted to do was go home to his empty apartment, make some Mac and Cheese, and stuff it into his face while he watched a movie. He was done with today and, aside from a couple of worksheets for his class on Wednesday, he had no homework. At least he had the essay for Thursday done already! One good thing today.

Traffic, however, was another matter. He forgot that Memorial Street was under construction and he got stopped in traffic. The Skittles were now long gone from his stomach, which reminded him with regular growls that it wanted something more substantial. He turned up his music as loud as possible, playing whatever was bass-heavy with screeching guitar to match his mood.

He knew he wasn’t going anywhere soon, so he put his car in park, grateful that it wasn’t an overly hot day. He leaned his head back against the headrest and drummed his hands on the steering wheel in time to the music, occasionally glancing around out the windows and into his rearview mirror.

Oh, wait. His eyes went back to the mirror, then reached up to adjust it. The guy in the car behind him was. Oh, he was nice looking. Keith leaned forward, squinting as he looked at the reverse image. No. Not just nice looking. Beautiful.

Well shaped hands leaned against the top of his steering wheel, bouncing at what Keith assumed was in time to whatever music Gorgeous had playing. He must be listening to something because Keith could see his mouth moving in song, not just speaking. Keith suddenly wished he could hear what Gorgeous was listening to.

He looked so pretty singing. Some people look like complete idiots in their cars, mouths hanging open and making weird expressions they don’t know everyone else can see. But this guy had that presence that transforms a person who knows how to sing, even if their voice may not be great. There was expression on his face, but it didn’t make him look weird. It made him look all the more beautiful.

Keith couldn’t take his eyes away from his mirror, which meant he missed the cars in front of him start moving. As he watched Gorgeous, the boy stopped bouncing his hands, stopped singing, and looked straight ahead at Keith’s car. Was the song over? He watched and waited as, at first, an annoyed expression drew Gorgeous’ eyebrows together, then a slow relaxing of the face into a smile. One hand pulled back and gave a small beep with his horn. Keith startled, yanked his gaze away and forward only to see the car in front of him now a block ahead. 

Fuck. His cheeks flushed as he jerked his car into drive and eased off the brake. He slumped down a little, eyes now trained straight ahead until he caught up to the line of cars, which had stopped again. He could see, now, that the road had been turned into a one-lane road where they were letting only so many cars through from each side at a time. He stopped again, put his car in park, and crossed his arms, refusing to look up into the rearview mirror to see Gorgeous again.

His phone’s notification pinged and he glanced up at it. Then leaned forward to look closer. His AirDrop? He’d never even used his AirDrop. Didn’t know how to use it. 

**AirDrop: Lance McClain would like to share a photo with you.**

Keith squinted at the thumbnail photo shown and gasped. It was Gorgeous in the car behind him! What the fuck?

The options were to ‘Decline’ or ‘Accept’ and Keith never hit an ‘Accept’ so fast in his life.

It was a selfie obviously taken a few minutes ago in his car. It was the same shirt anyway. Gorgeous, or rather Lance, was winking and giving a one-handed finger gun to the camera. He must have edited the photo and wrote a phone number across the bottom of the picture.

Seriously? Keith stared at the photo for a full minute while his mind both raced and seemed to stand still. He slumped back once again in his seat, wondering what to do. He’d never normally get a stranger’s number. Everything in his head screamed danger, but with the shitty day only partway done, he decided, fuck it.

With shaking hands he typed the number into his text contacts and composed probably the lamest opening line he could think of.

**Keith:** Uh, hi? 

_Lance:_ Hey! Are you Keith?

**Keith:** Yah

_Lance:_ thought I recognized the hair

**Keith:** my hair?

_Lance:_ ye, I’ve seen you on campus

**Keith:** ur in Altea U?

_Lance:_ yep! One of my friends told me ur name

**Keith:** oh

_Lance:_ i know this is super creepy weird with the airdrop thing

_Lance:_ but i saw u watching me

_Lance:_ and i noticed you at school

_Lance:_ so though I’d try

**Keith:** Try?

_Lance:_ um, i guess saying hi. Maybe see if u want to grab dinner?

Keith’s brain imploded. What? Lance wanted to go to dinner with him? They didn’t even know each other. He couldn’t remember ever seeing Lance on campus, yet Lance had seen him? And asked about him? One of Lance’s friends knew him. Who could that be? He had no idea how to handle this situation. He knew, logically, he should politely decline. Not only because Lance was a stranger to him (albeit a completely gorgeous stranger), but the AirDrop thing was a little odd. 

_Lance:_ ...

_Lance:_ uh if u don’t thats totally cool

_Lance:_ I know this is weird

Shit! He was messing this up. It was weird. And he looked like a messy fright, with his now-dry hair sticking up in a million directions, what was probably an exhausted and stressed expression on his face from his day, and the dark circles under his eyes.

But. It had been a bad day. Dinner out in public with a perfect stranger shouldn’t be too dangerous, right? What more could go wrong? Fuck, never ask yourself that. Still, the guy was so fucking cute, Keith was so fucking gay, and so fucking starving on top of that. Dinner sounded like a great idea, and if nothing else, he’d be able to eat. If he made a friend, or more, it was a bonus. Fuck it. Who cared what he looked like? His growling stomach (and weak heart) decided for him.

**Keith:** No...no...i mean yah a little weird but let’s do it

_Lance:_ you mean it?

**Keith:** yah. I’m starving and would rather not eat alone

_Lance:_ sweet! Mary’s Diner is around the corner?

_Lance:_ that sound good?

**Keith:** YES! They have the best pie

_Lance:_ LOL! 

_Lance:_ awesome...mete you there!

* * *

One diner dinner later (that went quite well, thank you very much), Keith now had a full belly, a better frame of mind, and what could only be called a date to look forward to on Saturday night.

Lance explained to him that he’d noticed Keith around campus and had wanted to approach him, but wasn’t sure if he should. Keith, chewing absently on a bite of his burger, was stunned. He’d never pictured himself as interesting, especially to someone like Lance. 

Lance had been annoyed, of course, at the delay in traffic, until he noticed Keith was watching him in his rearview mirror. That was flattering enough, but he was more excited (he admitted with darkened cheeks) to recognize Keith. He saw that Keith’s phone looked like an Apple phone, so he took a chance on the AirDrop feature, relieved to see Keith’s name there as well as that Keith’s AirDrop settings were open to everyone.

He sheepishly explained he knew how creepy it looked, but he swore up and down he wasn’t a creepy stalker type and that yes, he knew that’s exactly what a real creepy stalker type would say. Keith listened during most of the dinner - Lance was a talker, which worked well because Keith was more the silent type. But he had Keith laughing, with his witty remarks, shining eyes, and slightly red cheeks. Keith could tell Lance was nervous, which just made him wonder all that more that he, Keith Kogane, was inspiring that emotion in someone as beautiful as Lance.

“Either way, I figured I’d ask Hunk to give you my number or see if you were seeing anyone or that kind of thing. Or, if you were even into guys,” Lance concluded with a self-conscious shrug.

“I’m glad you did,” Keith said. “The AirDrop thing. I guess it’s a little weird...”

Lance grinned, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Yeah. It could have gone badly.”

“You’re just lucky I was starving at that moment.”

Lance bent over laughing, clutching at his stomach. “Okay,” he said between gasps, “I knew you were cute, but I had no idea you were funny, too.”

Keith’s stomach, comfortably filling up as it was, flipped over at that. Cute? Looking like he did right now?

Lance added, “So why were you starving?”

Keith related the events of his day as they waited for dessert. Lance, for all that he was a talker, was also a sympathetic listener, and Keith found it easy to talk to him. Easier to talk to than most guys he’d gone out with. There was no pressure. At least, it felt like that. Keith wasn’t sure if it was because Lance was so easy-going, or if it wasn’t really a date, or if his day was so shit up to this point that this grimy diner seemed like five-star elegance because he was so hungry. 

“So, it’s been a day,” he summed up, stuffing a forkful of apple pie and ice cream into his mouth. 

“I hope I’ve made it end on a better note?”

“Definitely.”

After Lance paid, over Keith’s objections, they went out to their cars, Lance waving away Keith’s repeated thanks for dinner. “I mean, you took a chance on weird little me, so I’m happy to pay.”

“Let me wine and dine you on Saturday, then,” Keith said, proud at how smooth he sounded. 

Lance’s eyes lit up with his smile. “Okay. Deal!”

They stood for a moment, awkward, next to Keith’s car. “Okay, I should get home,” Keith said slowly.

“Yeah, me too.” In a sudden move, Lance placed his hand on Keith’s arm and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Thanks for taking a chance on a potential psycho.”

Keith laughed, his cheeks now bright red. “Thanks for airdropping me. And not being a psycho.”

Lance winked, stepped a few paces back with a little wave. “See you Saturday. I’ll text you.”

Keith watched him until he got into his car, then got into his own. He sat a moment, staring at nothing in front of him. His hand reached up to touch his still tingling cheek, his heart quickening in anticipation of Saturday. What an awesome day it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here:
> 
> devooshawrites @ Tumblr  
> devoosha @ Twitter


End file.
